100 Things
by PimmyProductions
Summary: There were probably 100 things Sasuke hates but loves about Naruto. That horrendous orange sweater was one of them but Sasuke liked to think that it was that sweater that helped make him realize how his feelings for his best friend weren't as platonic as he had originally assumed. ( 3 out of 4 chapters complete)
1. Epilogue

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you for reading...or about to be reading... This is just this short idea I've been planning for quite sometime and although the original idea was meant to be a bit longer I've decided that since I have three unfinished multichapters that I'm still working on I'm going to cut this short and make it into a Two or Three shot. (not including this prologue Chapter ...perhaps)

**Summary/ Warnings / Disclaimer:**

- I don't want to say to much. I don't really know the ending myself actually since I have 3 clear ideas of how I want to end it. Two of which will be unhappy and one will turn out in the cliché everything turns out all right kind of way. Take that as a warning that this story many not turn out happy go lucky. If you don't want to take the risk then I suggest you stop reading this :(

In general this story is an simple story about unrequited love between Sasuke and Naruto.

Also there is NaruHina in this story possible Sasusaku or SasuSui

I have bad Grammar and typos, I say this in every story. I actually edited this chapter over through (surprise!) so I think it's pretty well written.

...And of course I don't own Naruto. This is obvious.

* * *

**Prologue**

There were probably 100 things Sasuke hates but loves about Naruto. That horrendous orange sweater was one of them. Oddly enough he was actually the one that bought Naruto that sweater. Several years ago on the day after the blondes tenth birthday Sasuke had brought Naruto to the mall with his parents and told him that he would buy him anything within a certain price range. So it was on that day that Naruto choose an oversized bright orange sweater with fox ears on the hoodie and black cuffs. After that seeing Naruto without that sweater was a miracle. If Naruto wasn't wearing the sweater he was holding it or had it tied around his waist or was using it as a blanket. He had grown into it somewhat throughout the years but it was still a bit loose on him. The sweater had faded in colour but still somehow managed to be obnoxiously bright. At one point, one of the fox ears fell off the hoodie so Sakura had to sew it back on. There were stains all over that disgustingly wore out sweater from grass, ketchup, juice, dirt and blood; you name it. Then there was that huge lopsided red Uzumaki swirl that Naruto had painted on its back.

Sasuke hated that sweater because it was gross, it was an ugly colour and it was old. Yet, at the same time Sasuke loved it because that sweater _was_ Naruto. It had become that thing that if you spotted it in a crowed you knew it was Naruto. He loved it because he was he the one that brought the thing that Naruto loved the most. He loved it because he was the only other person who Naruto allowed to wear it. Even if Sasuke hated that sweater it always made him feel better when Naruto would lend him it when he was cold, or sick, or in need of a blanket.

And Sasuke liked to think that it was that sweater that helped make him realize how his feelings for his best friend weren't as platonic as he had originally assumed.

~*)(-(-)-)(*~

Six years ago sometime in November it was raining really hard during midnight. Sasuke was fourteen, and his house was filled with the screaming voices of his parents; those voices directed at his older brother Itachi for the usual things. There was a crash and the sound of shattering glass then shrieks echoing through the long empty hall ways of their mansion. It was then when Sasuke knew he couldn't stay in that house, he didn't want to deal with more hours of arguing or the days of sour moods that was sure to come after. So he packed a few days' worth of clothes quickly and made his way out the front door completely ignoring his parents yelling at him demanding to know where the hell he was going. He walked and ran to Naruto's small apartment in the rainstorm disregarding how drenched he was. It was the only place he knew he could stay considering Naruto didn't have parents who would question why he was there.

Sasuke remembers how Naruto opened the door in his boxers and ugly orange sweater. Naruto didn't even ask why he was there, he understood. He just let Sasuke in without a word and like always took off his sweater and gave it to Sasuke to change into. That night Sasuke slept comfortably, for once, curled up on Naruto's lumpy couch. He stayed there for two weeks. He had called his parents to tell them he was fine but never said where he was.

Now, there wasn't anything specifically that happened within those few days that made Sasuke suddenly realize his little crush. It was more the fact that every night Sasuke could just smell that scent of the sweater and imagine Naruto was curled up on the couch with him, in his arms. He never questioned those kind of thoughts before but in those weeks he became more aware, or rather more accepting, of the fact that he was a bit infatuated with his blonde, especially when his desires of holding Naruto turned into desires of kissing him anywhere and everywhere.

After that Sasuke began to not only love the sweater because he brought it, or because it represented Naruto, or because Naruto would always lend him that sweater. He loved it for it scent and for the fact that it was probably the closest he'd ever get to being snuggled up with his bestie.

~*)(-(-)-)(*~

Now as for the reason he had fallen in love with Naruto was really a mix of all those 100 things Sasuke loved and hated about him. The simple things like his hair, his eyes, and his scars. How when Sasuke needed a place to go Naruto would always be there or when Sasuke needed a laugh Naruto would make a stupid joke or how Naruto understood him without words. The list goes on.

~*)(-(-)-)(*~

Everything changed though.

At the age of eighteen Naruto was confessed to by the beautiful and elegant Hinata Hyuuga. A shy girl who had somehow managed to win Naruto's heart and began dating him not a week after she had confessed. Sasuke had never planned to express his feelings to Naruto but if he had ever changed his mind all hope for it was crushed when Hinata became Naruto's lover.

It was at this time that the burden of his unrequited love had been too much for him and he had spilled everything to Sakura, the only other person he could depend on aside from his dysfunctional (but loving) family and Naruto. She hadn't been as shocked as he had expected her to be; instead she was supportive in all aspects. She had begun to replace as many of the things Hinata taken away from him. Sakura became the place he went to when he need a place to go; Naruto's home was no longer an option due to the fact his girlfriend was almost always over. Sakura became the one who made him laugh when he need to be cheered up; Naruto was now the reason of his sadness since he never had time for him anymore.

She would do anything to protect him from the pain of noting being able to have the one you love. She knew the feeling all too well and would not let the one she had loved feel the same as she once did. It was for this reason that Sakura stood behind Sasuke as she lightly placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder in means of comforting him when he opened if front door only to find Naruto standing outside with Hinata; who wore his ugly orange sweater.


	2. Past

**Act 1. **

**The Past**

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha wasn't doing any of it for publicity really, though it did serve that purpose; especially when she dragged her whole family along with her. The paparazzi just ate it all up and took every chance they got to take a picture of the famous Uchiha family together all dressed up. All of it was sure to be on the front page of almost every magazine and newspaper tomorrow. Which was good for Mikoto and her family since it gave the Uchiha a better name, but the real reason Mikoto was holding this gala was because she wanted to do some good for her city. She felt as if her family taking all the money they earned from their businesses for themselves and not using it for more useful, society helpful, things. Mikoto tapped on the microphone given to her by the tech staff she hired as she stood on a small portable stage that was placed in the middle of the large elegantly decorated ball room. The hundreds of people sitting together on white clothed round tables turned their attention to Mikoto. The murmurings and chitter-chatter dying down as more and more people began to realize it was now time for her speech.

"Welcome!" Mikoto spoke into the microphone with much enthusiasm.

The crowd broke out in a short but loud thunderous applause.

"Thank you all for purchasing a ticket to attend tonight's event. My family and I have spent months and months preparing for this night and it's all thanks to your support that it was made fully possible"

The crowd broke out in claps and cheers once more but this time less loudly but still not lacking joy.

"As you might all know the Uchiha family has donated a large sum to the states various main orphanages to help the many children left without parents due to war or any other _unfortunate _circumstances. It was all that we could do to make the lives of these children more fulfilling. Honestly I would rather adopt them all but as you know being a mother of over 100, as exciting as it may sound, isn't a job for only one person"

The room lets out a soft chuckle but goes quiet quickly in order to let Mikoto finish.

"Today is the day that the Konoha banquet hall is holding its very first 'Needy Children Fundraiser' that has been funded by none other than my family and I. The point of tonight is to help gather up money for the other, smaller, orphanages that are left in the dark as well as help give medical and psychological care to the children in orphanages who need it most."

Yet another loud applause erupts throughout the room.

"The money you spent on your entry ticket and included buffet all goes to the cause. We will gladly accept any more donations at the various shows and activities that will be coming on and off within tonight! Also do not forget to say hello to Leaf's Home for Boys choir whom have joined use today as both performers and guests. Please enjoy your time! And come back next year!"

One last cheer spreads around the room, louder than any of the other times. Mikoto bows to the crowd as well as her family that have been standing politely behind her the whole time. The three Uchiha boys wait for Mikoto to step of the stage first before following behind her silently and gracefully, careful to not make a fool of themselves by tripping or any other silly thing.

**~*)(-(-)-)(*~**

A few hours have passed since the kickoff. Sasuke could see that his mother was thoroughly impressed with the turnout. He had followed her mindlessly the whole night until now as she went from stranger to stranger greeting them and shaking hands. He was tall for his age but that didn't stop the strangers from patting his head, ruffling his hair, and pinching his cheeks at his 'cuteness'. Sasuke had just turned seven a few weeks ago and he believed that he had come to an age where he was no longer cute anyways boys were not cute they were handsome, manly even; but for some reason whenever he mentioned this the strangers around him would chuckle and sarcastically agree.

Sasuke was growing rather tired of the treatment but it wasn't like he had anything else to do but to cling to his mother as she socialized. It wasn't until he caught a flash of yellow dart under a table from his peripheral vision that he finally left his mother's side. Mikoto had barely noticed when the small hand had stopped clinging onto the end of her shirt but when she finally did notice the youngest Uchiha had already run under the same table where he had seen the yellow flash go and was no longer in her sight. Luckily Mikoto trusted her boy enough to be safe so she shrugged it off and went back to her conversation.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was crawled under the table, his body hidden by the long white table sheet that was spread over it. His dark eyes darted to the other figure that sat Indian style on the other side of where he was at. The boy was shorter than him with spiky blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow in the slight darkness of the underside of the table. Sasuke quickly took note of the boy's uniform. The blond boy wore a white dress shirt with a logo stitched onto its pen pocket, his pants were nice crisply ironed black dress pants and his shoes were black bulky and shined. Even though the boy wore all this nice clothes he still looked messy but maybe it was because of the face his dress shirt was unbuttoned which exposed the bright orange t-shirt underneath that had a large white swirl on its chest or maybe it was how unruly his blonde spikes were.

The boy tilted his head in question as he stared right back at Sasuke.

"Hey it's you. The Uchiha boy," The blond boy whispered.

"Yes, my name's Sasuke and who are you? Why are you under the table?"

"Oh! Because I kicked a lady in the shin for calling my short then she got angry so I hid. My name's Naruto by the way!"

"Well you are pretty short"

"HEY! You can't tell I'm sitting down and it's dark under here that doesn't count!"

"Well I'm taller then you sitting so it must mean I'm taller than you standing"

"Whatever, ya poopface" Naruto said after sticking his tongue out and making a face at the offending Uchiha.

"What a childish insult, how old are you? Two?" Sasuke replied with a roll of the eyes.

"NO! I'm six I turn seven this October! I'm no baby!"

"Hn"

Suddenly a burst of light flashed in Sasuke's eyes when the end of the table cloth was lifted. His eyes automatically squinted while he tried to a just to the sudden change in lighting.

"AHA! There you are you stinky little brat" A rough voice came from where the light was.

A large hand reached under the table and grabbed Naruto by the ear dragging him out from under the table.

"UGH! Let go of me you perverted old man!" Naruto yelled as he kicked and squirmed.

Sasuke blinked then crawled out from under the table only to see a tall well-built older man with long spiky white hair holding onto the blonde painfully by his ear. The man turned to Sasuke and his once sour expression turned to shock when he recognized him.

"Sasuke you shouldn't hang out with such a brat" The man said with a small chuckle as he let go of Naruto's ear that had by this time gone completely red.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" questioned Sasuke at the familiarity in the man's tone.

"Of course I do! Although I'm not surprised you've forgotten me. The last time I visited you were only two and still in pull ups. I'm Jiraiya! Kakashi's sensei's sensei, so in a way you sensei by years of passed down knowledge"

Sasuke shook his head at Jiraiya's rambling and chose not to comment.

**~*)(-(-)-)(*~**

It was a little over year after the fundraiser when Sasuke saw Naruto again. Kakashi, Sasuke's homeschool teacher, was forced with the job of babysitting the hyperactive blonde as a last resort thus meaning he had to drag the boy to the Uchiha's mansion. The boys had a rough start but by the end of the long day they had declared each other best friends. After Mikoto insisted that Naruto visit as much as he wanted which turned out to be almost every weekend. The two young eight year old boys became thick as thieves as the weeks turned to months. By the time another year started Mikoto had spoken to Fugaku who agreed that sending Itachi and Sasuke to public school rather than homeschool would be healthier for their social skills. A month after that decision the Uchiha family bought a 'smaller' home near Naruto's neighbourhood and enrolled Sasuke into the same elementary school as Naruto - Itachi was put into the middle school nearby.

**~*)(-(-)-)(*~**

By the time Naruto was thirteen he had already started living on his own. Jiraiya had confidence that Naruto could handle himself especially now that he was older. Naruto's guardian purchased a small apartment and gave him a monthly allowance for food and whatever else he required. Sasuke's home had started to become unstable at this point. Itachi was rebelling and his grades were dropping which resulted in fights almost daily. Naruto was always there for Sasuke during the hard times when the older of the two couldn't take the arguments anymore.

**~*)(-(-)-)(*~**

When tenth grade rolled around Sasuke was already fully aware of his crush, no, love for his best friend. It had become a bit of a problem, especially with puberty coming along - his hormones where totally out of whack. How did such an innocently started friendship turn into this? Sasuke didn't ask for his heart to start beating two times faster when Naruto got to close. He didn't ask for his hands to get sweaty when he saw Naruto undress in front of him whenever they had a sleep over. Naruto thought as their relationship brotherly and trusting, although Sasuke could a hundred percent say he trusted Naruto he couldn't say he saw them a brothers. One does not feel the same heart racing nervousness around a brother.

It was good that he could mask his feelings easily. He could suppress blushes and urges to nervously swallow spit when he was around his best friend. No one suspected a thing. No one ever will, Sasuke told himself.

**~*)(-(-)-)(*~**

Another year past and another year came. The boys were in eleventh grade. Itachi was finally making up with his parents for his teen foolishness but his parents still couldn't fully accept his chosen path of life. It left tension in the Uchiha home that Sasuke could live without. And he got his wish when Itachi moved out (officially) at the age of twenty-one. But instead of spending less time at Naruto's he spent more time; after a few weeks of Itachi's leave Sasuke had a feeling of loneliness and the gap could only be filled by his cheerful blonde.

At this point and time Sasuke had also fully unlocked the secrets to his sexuality, or at least he was pretty sure he did. He had decided he was bisexual and if he was lucky he might just be able to get over Naruto and marry a beautiful girl. Who knows maybe he could finally return Sakura's feelings. Curiosity had overwhelmed Sasuke as time went on. What would it feel like to hand sex with a man? (With Naruto?, was left an untouched question in his mind)

Someday in April his house was left empty. His parents were on a business trip and Naruto was away visiting Jiraiya. The silence taunted him as he read a book in the emptiness of his bedroom. Dear god I hate being a teenager, Sasuke thought to himself. His stomach twisted and he could literally feel the blood rush down to his groin. Was he a pervert for being aroused by his curiosity? He dropped the book onto his desk softly. Squeezing his eyes shut he attempted to rid himself of his sudden arousal but the thought would not stop. The imagines of two men doing it flashed through his imagination. The more he tried to stop it the more vivid the pictures became and the more they began to morph into something he really wanted to avoid.

There in his mind he lay on his back a sweaty Naruto hovered over him like a tower. Sasuke could have sworn that the scene in his mind was not originally of Naruto and him but now that it had become that he couldn't block the porno movie of them going at it. He tried and tried to change the face of the man above him but no matter what he did it just became clearer. He could almost feel something thrust into him.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He let out a moan.

Somehow he ended up on his knees with one hand reaching down his pants. Screw it, he thought. Kicking off his pants, his boxers, and stripping off his shirt he sat naked in his own horny aura. He let himself fall into his fantasies there was no point trying to stop them at this point.

A hand ran down his chest and his fingers curled around his penis comfortably. His wrist jerked his hand up and down pulling along the skin of his hard penis. If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend it was Naruto touching him.

Oh, he felt even hotter with that thought.

Naruto was the one shyly tugging and rubbing his erection and Naruto was the one tickling the tip of his leaking penis with his fingers. Naruto was the one getting his hand all sticky with precum. Naruto was the one reaching his hand behind to Sasuke's ass. He was the one poking in his precum lubricated finger into Sasuke's hole. His finger was the one slipping in and out of the tight ring of muscles discovering what it felt like to be in the inside. His finger was turning into three fingers rubbing is prostate and his other hand was the one pinching Sasuke's nipples and fondling his balls and stroking his penis.

Sasuke's closed eye squeezed tighter and his mouth opened in a silent moan-scream as everything that was piled up inside him came spilling out leaving Sasuke a panting mess who just realized what he just did to himself.

After a few minutes of quietly wiping himself clean the only thing that could be heard was, "Fuck…" coming out as a distressed whisper.

* * *

**AN:**

I didn't really read this over. You thought I would have since it took me so long to update but ...I didn't. I actually wrote this today all in one go. I was ...inspired.

I'm planning for two more chapters.

Present which will pick up where the first chapter (epilogue) left and Future which will...be the future.. :P

Thank you for reading and any reviews you'd like to send me. Xoxo :3


	3. Present

**Act 2.**

** Present**

* * *

A cup of now cold tea sat on a long table that was covered in a plastic table cloth that was bought at the dollar store the day before. Although Sasuke loved tea; especially the kind Sakura had served him, he had grown too anxious to even pay attention to the drink. He didn't like the idea of twenty, even perhaps thirty – if all invited guest shown up – stomping around his house creating a mess that _he_ would have to clean up later. Plus, Sasuke was a solitary man who wasn't fond of being around an enormous amount of people for over a few hours (which was why Sakura and Naruto had only invited 30 guest- they could have invited a lot more). Sadly, Sasuke was also the kind of man that couldn't turn down his greatest friends, that being Sakura and of course Naruto.

His two best friends had been utterly persistent for months now about having a birthday party for him. Sasuke hated birthday parties especially ones revolving around him, because not only was it awkward having people hug you or pat your back in a way to show their congratulations, Sasuke also found the idea of having a bunch of people sing happy birthday to you while obnoxiously taking videos and pictures of you blowing out candles that displayed your age_ extremely_ embarrassing.

Despite Sasuke's insistence that he would much rather spend his birthday with just the three of them, neither of the two back down. Sakura and Naruto both had urged Sasuke to throw at least one birthday party in his life time and since he had never really had one he would never know if he liked them or not unless he tried. Eventually Sasuke had to give in, especially when Naruto used his puppy dog eyes on him; he just couldn't turn them down.

Naruto had immediately come up with a pool party theme because it was summer and it only seemed reasonable to take advantage of Sasuke's huge outdoor pool. Sakura had agreed full heartedly and even decided to buy decoration that was summery and 'gave off that pool party vibe' as Sakura put it. But all Sasuke could think about was wet people running around his new house leaving water puddles everywhere for him to mop up.

At the current moment that he was regretting the decision, he wondered if he could come up with some sort of lie about not feeling well but he knew Sakura wouldn't buy. It was too late anyways, today was the day and Sakura was already at his house in his main kitchen upstairs putting the final touches to the cake before the guest arrived. She had come very early in the morning just to put up all the décor she purchased at the party store and setup the tables outside so she could put bowls of snacks for everyone to enjoy. Sasuke just sat there the whole time watching her with a sour face that Sakura paid no mind to.

Just as Sasuke heard Sakura come down the stairs the doorbell rang. It was still an half an hour early so he could only assume it was Naruto. His once bitter mood was lifted just a little at the thought of being with Naruto again even if he had just seen the blond the day before. In the end Sasuke's uplifted mood was short lived when there at the door way stood Naruto with Hinata by his side. It didn't help at all that she was wearing Naruto's baggy orange sweater to cover her bathing suit.

Sasuke's heart sank. He had been utterly replaced by a girl he couldn't even say anything bad about to vent out his feelings; she was just too sweet of a girl. He regretted the stupid birthday party even more. Sakura placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly as if to tell him that she was there for him. Sasuke had never been so grateful but even with Sakura's comforting he could not shake the feeling of utter sadness.

Most of the party had gone on with him moping around. It was the worst birthday ever. He sat watching Naruto flirt with his quiet girlfriend who had _his_ (it was Naruto's…but it might as well be co-owned by him) sweater on. He couldn't muster up any enjoyment out of the situation. Hinata was giggling and blushing as Naruto whispered in her ear and as his touches slid lower and lower down her back (Sasuke could only hope it wouldn't go any lower).

Then when the cake came out Naruto patted him on the back harshly almost knocking the wind out of his lungs and sing loudly beside him. All Sasuke wanted to do was take the knife that Sakura was using to cut the cake and stab it in his chest. Maybe if he was luck he'll bleed to death so fast he nobody would have enough time to call the hospital and save him. He had a long enough life. 20 years was long right?

**~*)(-(-)-)(*~**

Eventually the party ended and Naruto had been the only one to stay seeing that Sakura had work the next day and Hinata had gone home with her cousin Neji. Sasuke left the house a mess being uncharacteristically too lazy to even get off the couch. Naruto sat with his legs over Sasuke's thighs and his back to the armrest as they watched a lame action movie in silence. Naruto begins shifting, and then he turns to look a Sasuke.

"Hey Sas?" He whispers.

Sasuke gulps, he hates it when Naruto looks at him so dead on it makes his heart beat faster and he feels vulnerable. Sometimes he wishes he never had a heart. Then he wouldn't have feelings because hey, he'd be dead.

"Yeah?"

Naruto sits up to reach for the remote on the coffee table and presses pause. Sasuke begins to panic, what was so important that Naruto had to completely change the atmosphere? Had Sakura spilled the beans? Had Naruto figured it out himself? Sasuke tries to stay calm and he thinks he was doing pretty well at hiding his emotions as always but of course he tried to stray from eye contact seen that Naruto somehow always used his eye to look right through him.

"Uh, I guess it might not be the best day since it's your birthday and all and I don't want to make this day about me"

"It's already past 12" Sasuke replies off handily, it same to a pleasant surprise to him to find his voice didn't crack under the pressure he was feeling.

"Yeah, yeah, stop being technical" Naruto stops to think then takes a deep long breath releasing it with a sigh, "Well I was wondering…If you'd be my best man? I was thinking about proposing to Hinata (At this point Sasuke stops hearing anything but his heartbeat. Everything feels like its crashing) this weekend – I mean we have been dating for three years and ...It just seems like it's the right time"

Sasuke looks down at his socks for a quick second. He isn't shocked but he can't help the millions of panicked thoughts that run rapid in his mind.

"I'm your best friend you don't even have to ask" Sasuke replies with a false smile. _I'd rather you never asked at all_, are the words that echo in his head.

Naruto doesn't even see the falseness in Sasuke's smile. He's too happy. If Sasuke had said no, and for some reason he had the feeling that he would have, he wouldn't know what to do - Sasuke was his best friend.

**~*)(-(-)-)(*~**

It was March, seven months had passed since Naruto had popped the grand question to Hinata and today was their wedding day. Sasuke was in the spare room at the church that was being used as a dressing room. Sasuke wore an elegantly cut suit with a silky periwinkle blue bowtie that Sakura had been helping him adjust. He stood stiffly in front of the mirror staring back into the reflection of his dead eyes. He was feeling conflicted. Was he a horrible person to want nothing more than for his best friend's to-be wife to die in a car accident on the way to the church? Probably. At the same time he also wanted nothing more than his loved one's happiness and apparently marrying Naruto off to Hinata was happiness. Sasuke sighed one last time before straightening up his suit and making his way into the church.

**~*)(-(-)-)(*~**

He was standing behind Naruto at the altar when the cliché wedding music begun to play. The church doors sprung open as Hanabi, the ring bearer dressed in a short floral spring dress, came walking in followed by several of her younger cousins who threw flower petals over the red carpet. A few long seconds pass before Hinata follows right behind them. Her arm hooked to her father's while he leads her down the aisle. Her dress isn't all that big, rather it's form fitting, though it's anything but simple with its detailed lavender and periwinkle colored kimono inspired designs that run down the long skirt of the dress. Sasuke thinks she looks beautiful and by the look he sees on Naruto's face he knows that his best friend thinks so to, probably even more so.

Time seems to tick slowly as the wedding progresses. As if on standby Sasuke stands like a statue, he hears nothing not even his own breathing but he can see the priest's lips moving. Sasuke can't help but stare mindlessly at the newly wedded couple as they kiss. It isn't until the loud booming claps of the invited disrupt the silent church that Sasuke snaps out of it. For a minute he forgets why he was so bitter and claps too. He smiles genuinely when his eyes lock with Sakura's who stand on the opposite side of his as the maid of honour. She returns a sad smile back because she knows Sasuke's only forgot about his painful one-sided love for the moment, she knows his bliss won't last for long.


End file.
